


Fine Arts

by MarieIsMissing



Series: Obey Me! Fics <3 [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Art School, Art will be included soon hopefully!, College, Diavolo doesn't understand humans at all, Diavolo goes to art school, Fluff, Huge comfort piece for me, I just wanna write the boy taking the courses that I take, MC is an art student, MC is gender neutral (Female leaning), Other, Roommates, diavolo back on his bullshit, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieIsMissing/pseuds/MarieIsMissing
Summary: Barbatos smiles in a mischievous manner, “Are we sending Lucifer and the others to the human realm to attend this ‘vocational school’?”“Well, no… I was thinking of attending the school myself, actually. I’ve always had an interest in the arts, I might as well cultivate some new skills. You know I haven’t visited the human realm in quite a long time!” Diavolo’s eyes of interest spark into something more of a passion as he speaks, his hands move rapidly as he explains his idea in an excited manner.Barbatos, taken aback for a moment, gathers his thoughts before responding, “Diavolo, what about your duties? I’d like to support you in your ventures of course, but I hardly believe you can simply drop everything for a year for this.”------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Diavolo decides to attend the same college in the human realm as MC, without telling Lucifer and the others. Shenanigans of course ensure.I just wanted to write some self-indulgent shit, so here's a bunch of fluff with the Future King of the Devildom being college roommates with MC.(MC is gender neutral, though will be more feminine in nature)
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me! Fics <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. PROLOGUE

“You know, I was in contact with MC a few days ago, we had quite an enlightening conversation about their current happenings in the human realm.” Diavolo straightens the papers in front of him. 

“Oh?” Barbatos glances at Diavolo before returning his attention to the task in front of him. Both have settled in the kitchen, as Diavolo works, Barbatos cooks. The kitchen table, while not being an ideal place to work compared to his office, was a regular stop for Diavolo as he had made it a point to enter friendly chit-chat with Barbatos during the day.

“They’ve taken quite an interesting path into ‘higher education’ I believe they called it. A vocational school for the arts.” He places his papers onto the table.

Barbatos hums in interest, “That seems rather interesting. I suppose that indicates that their previous stays in the Devildom will become rather scarce from now on.”

“From what I understand, they were already enrolled by the first time they were brought down here. They needed to take… ah, something called a ‘gap year’ I believe to compensate.” Diavolo sighs, resting his head on one of his hands.

The sounds of dishes clattering stop as Barbatos’ cooking ceases for a moment, “You sound solemn, do you happen to regret bringing them here?”

“No, no, of course not! Lucifer clearly made the correct choice in bringing them here.”

“Then guilt? Did their education in the human realm suffer?”

“Not at all. That’s what the gap year helped with.”

“Then why the tone?” Barbatos places a wooden spoon onto the counter before turning to Diavolo.

Diavolo looks at Barbatos, a clear spark of inspiration in his eyes, “Well, the transfer student experiment was a success in the Devildom, correct? I simply happen to have an immense interest in maybe continuing the experiment in the human realm.”

Barbatos smiles in a mischievous manner, “Are we sending Lucifer and the others to the human realm to attend this ‘vocational school’?”

“Well, no… I was thinking of attending the school myself, actually. I’ve always had an interest in the arts, I might as well cultivate some new skills. You know I haven’t visited the human realm in quite a long time!” Diavolo’s eyes of interest spark into something more of a passion as he speaks, his hands move rapidly as he explains his idea in an excited manner.

Barbatos, taken aback for a moment, gathers his thoughts before responding, “Diavolo, what about your duties? I’d like to support you in your ventures of course, but I hardly believe you can simply drop everything for a year for this.”

“I can always work on my political duties remotely, that shouldn’t be an issue. I can always come back for a day for any in-person matters. You’d be fine if I depended on you to send anything important to me while I’m away?” 

“Of course. Lucifer already handles a portion of your work as well.” Barbatos picks up the wooden spoon once more, continuing to cook once again.

“Actually, speaking of Lucifer, would you refrain from telling him of this experiment until my stay is over? That goes for him and the rest of the brothers.” Diavolo states bluntly.

Barbatos looks at Diavolo with a wide-eyed expression for a moment, “What would be the purpose of leaving them in the dark?”

Diavolo looks off into space for a moment, contemplating the question. “A few humans and angels travelling to the Devildom for a year caused a rather large amount of chaos, wouldn’t you say? If the brothers figure out I’m travelling over to attend MC’s vocational school, I’m sure they’d insist on coming along as well.”

“-And eight of the most powerful demons in close proximity in the human world would cause a disaster of some kind I can imagine.” Barbatos sighs, “I understand.”

“Wonderful! Then it’s decided, I will enroll in this Vocational school for a year to experience the modern human realm!”

“The others won’t be happy when they learn where you’ve been for a year.”

“I’d imagine so!” Diavolo smiles at Barbatos mischievously, who can’t help but smirk back.

“So where will you be staying during this venture in the human realm?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MC sighs as they enter their newly furnished dorm room for the year. They had hoped to have an apartment to themselves by now instead of depending on student housing, but it couldn’t be helped as the last two years had been pretty focused on the insanity that the Devildom and the inhabitants within had brought for an extended period of time. So much so that they had needed to take two gap years before even starting college.  
They don’t blame the Brothers for what they did of course, while they had loathed their situation in the devildom for the first week or two, the place had really grown on them, and while they always got calls and texts from everyone, they often missed everyone. 

However, while they always had a home in the Devildom, they had been accepted into their dream school before all this craziness began nearly two years prior, and the college wasn’t going to be so patient for them forever. Their life couldn’t be put on hiatus any longer. As soon as college was done, their whole life was ahead of them, and they suspected more visits to the Devildom were included either way. 

However that had to wait, as it was time to do what they had sought out to do with their life before the insanity began. MC sat down on their bed, watching the moving truck that had brought their belongings to the dorm drive away. They sighed, looking over to the blank side of the room, a nervous pit in the bottom of their stomach. It was ridiculous that they were so nervous about meeting someone new after having survived a plethora of demons for an extended period of time, but this was still a new person that they had to live with for a whole year. At least they had their own room in the House of Lamentation.

The rattling of the door startles MC out of their thoughts, as they steel themselves to meet their new roommate. They straighten their back as their attention is turned to the turning knob.

“He-” Their greeting is quickly cut off in a rush of shock as the future King of the Devildom opens the door to their dorm, with an admittedly goofy grin on his face, and most shocking, sporting completely casual attire. 

“Hello MC! It’s good to see you again.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diavolo moves in!

MC takes a moment to stare at the front door and it’s enthusiastic inhabitant for a moment, mouth gaping open before quickly filling the room with a plethora of questions, “Diavolo?! Is that you? Why are you here? Where are the others… wait- you’re not taking me back are you? You all promised to give me the time to finish college! I-”

“Shush, MC, give me a moment to answer! I promise I’m not here to take you back or anything of the sort. It’s quite the opposite actually!” The demon prince claps his hands together, giddy, “I’ve enrolled in your school for a year! I’ll be sticking around for a little bit.”

MC begins to gape at Diavolo once again, causing him to frown worriedly, “There’s nothing wrong with it, I hope?” 

MC regains their composure rather quickly, “No, no of course there isn’t!” They wave their hands in dismissal, “I mean, even if there were I doubt any of my objections would hold any water towards you but, uh… why my school? You realize this is an art school, right?”

Diavolo tilts his head in confusion, a polite smile still plastered on his face, “Yes, of course.”

“Well, like, why not a business school? Or like, something political? I don’t know-”

“I’ve always been rather interested in the arts. I feel as if taking routes already familiar to me would be such a bore, I want to develop new skills. Who knows? If this experiment is a success I might repeat the process in a few years towards another field.” 

MC sighs, before smiling politely towards Diavolo, “That’s fair enough, I can understand that. Though why aren’t the others here?”

Diavolo chuckles, finally walking through the front door and closing it behind him. “Yes, well, I’m going to have to ask you not to mention this to the brothers until my year here is over. No one knows except for Barbatos and yourself.”

“Wait, why?!” MC shoots up in surprise, “Won’t they be really angry when they find out?”

“Well, yes, but I’d rather them cause their chaos as a result in the House of Lamentation later rather than at this Campus sooner.” Diavolo smiles, “As a bonus, I’d be happy to let you travel between here and the Devildom this year to spend time with the others. After all, I’ll be here to access it. I'm sure the others will be less bitter when they find out if you're simply able to visit every now and again.”

“That’d be nice, actually... And yeah, I understand.” MC nods, “Well, best of luck to you this year! You have my contacts, so I’m happy to help you navigate the campus if you need it!” They smile at Diavolo, “Though you should probably clear out soon, my new roommate should be arriving any moment-”

“Oh, MC! I’m sorry for not specifying earlier!” Diavolo lets out a chuckle.

MC quickly glances towards him in confusion, “Huh?”

“I’ll be your roommate for the year! Barbatos helped me ensure the placement.” 

MC begins to gape at Diavolo again, “Seriously?! How come the name on the email I got about my roommate is different than yours then?”

“Fake name, identity, the works! I mean, I don’t exactly have a birth certificate in the human realm, or social security, or citizenship. For all the school knows, I’m a foregin transfer student from Italy. You may still call me by my real name, however, I imagine others will assume it as a nickname of a sort.”  
“Wow… well, fair enough. You really thought this out! What are you taking here then?” MC sits down at the kitchen table towards the front of the dorm room.

“Fine arts. I figured that was the most broad topic I could take to really get a good idea of the school. May I ask what you’re studying?” Diavolo walks over to the kitchen as well, leaning against the fridge.

“Illustration. I might change my major later on though, after everything I uh.. Haven’t been completely sure on what I want to do.” MC awkwardly chuckles, a hint of wistfulness in their tone.

The prince sighs for a moment, and the two remain silent for a while as MC dwells on their thoughts and Diavolo tries to find something to say in response. Both trains of thought are interrupted however, when a portal out of nowhere opens up in the middle of the kitchen. MC jumps in surprise as Diavolo’s smile returns in full. Barbatos steps out of the portal with a few travel bags packed with supplies. 

“Hello Lord Diavolo.” Barbatos turns to MC and nods in acknowledgement, “Hello to you as well MC, It’s nice to see you again as always.” MC smiles and nods in return, giving a small wave before Barbatos turns his attention towards Diavolo once again. “I have your luggage sir, where would you like me to place it?”

“The bedroom to the right of the kitchen, it should be unfurnished. MC, you’ve unpacked already, yes?” Diavolo continues when he sees MC nod their head, “Yes, alright, there then please.”

“Of course.” Barbatos walks over to Diavolo’s new room, luggage in hand.

“If you can travel to and from the Devildom so easily, why stay here? I’m sure your bed is leagues in quality above the shitty dorm mattresses.” MC chuckles.

“I want to immerse myself fully in this experience! I’ll already be heading back every now and again for mandatory in-person conferences, otherwise I’d like to make this as legitimate as possible!” Diavolo claps his hands together, “Oh, this is so exciting!”

“Is Barbatos staying here then?”

“Oh, sadly no. He’ll be around every now and again for sure, but otherwise he’s helping keep up maintenance in the palace, sending me things to work on remotely, all that.” The prince sighs. "Anyhow, I’m going to assist in unpacking my things. I will see you later.” He gives one last warm smile before disappearing into his new room. 

MC sighs and gets up from the chair they were sitting in and leaves the kitchen, walking into their own room and flopping onto the bed. It was still difficult to wrap their head around the current situation at hand. Even as ridiculous as the premise sounds, they should come to expect such strange predicaments in this life they found themselves in. if anything, they were excited to be able to actually visit the others between classes as opposed to two minute phone calls that always seem to end just a little bit too soon.

At the same time, however, they had to acknowledge the fact that a practically immortal and frighteningly powerful demon was going to be living in close quarters with them once again. While yes, they had been living with the brothers, all very powerful in their own right, Diavolo was a different beast altogether. In the past two years of travelling in and out of the Devildom, Diavolo was a case that they were seemingly never able to crack.

At first they were vastly intimidated by him of course, and that hasn’t ceased to be the case, but in the first year all of the drama between the brothers caused Lucifer to be the more frightening party, simply by exposure. However, when Lucifer’s dirty laundry had been revealed, Diavolo and Barbatos easily took the place for the ones MC was the most intimidated by. They would easily be torn apart by most demons in the Devildom, it was then agonizingly clear that this seemingly polite prince could eviscerate them.

There was also the fact that Diavolo apparently held a special interest in simply messing with the brothers. While Mammon and some of the other brothers seemed to be pranking and duping (With varied levels of success) each other every other day, Diavolo would pull some grand scheme out of nowhere every month or so and it would work. A little too well. It unnerved MC how polite this Prince’s demeanor was when it seemingly didn’t fit whatever there was under the surface. There was something there that not only made him unpredictable, but dangerous.

This was hard enough to deal with when MC had lived in a completely different building, and now the two were in close quarters for an extended period of time. It’s not as if they have any say in it either, what would you say? There was no way MC was in any way prepared to face that.

So, they simply decided to roll with it. Sitting up on the bed after staring out the window, lost in thought, for a good ten minutes, MC picks up their sketchbook and flips through to an empty page. Mechanical pencil in hand, they begin to stare at the blank page, unsure of what to do. Unable to get their mind off the situation at hand.

Which, of course, is when there’s a knock on their bedroom door.

“Yeah?” MC instinctively closes the sketchbook.

Diavolo opens the door, “Everything should be sorted out! Come on, I want to explore for a while and I would like you to tag along.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in my college, dorms with multiple genders are allowed, so this should be fine whatever you're imagining MC as I guess. Next chapter they're getting cookies. That's all.
> 
> (If yall didn't guess, basing this heavily off of my own college experience (aside from majors lmao))

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one, I know. But it's also 1am and it's a prologue. More will come at some point.
> 
> Most of this will just be my own experiences in art school tbh. Have fun with that. Art for this will come soon!


End file.
